


Between Friends

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: As strong and independent as she was, only Mulder could hold her whole in his arms.





	Between Friends

“This will take a while, you want coffee?” Langly said, once they explained what they needed from a database they should not access.  
“You got something stronger?” Mulder sighed, trying to rub the weariness off his face.  
“Sure.” Frohike got up and sauntered off to the kitchen.  
“I’ll have coffee,” Scully shouted after him.  
“With a twist.” Mulder added making Frohike chuckle. Scully scowled. “Trust me, you deserve it.”  
Twenty minutes later, the case had dissolved in a caramel and bourbon latte. She leaned her head on Mulder’s shoulder, mixing warmth with Jack Daniel’s and last notes of cologne. He smelled good, like a man and a home, his arms like walls, warding off danger and sorrow. She could fall asleep standing and he would not let her fall. She heard him talk, a slow, monotone stream of words she did not bother to follow, she let the glow flow, come and go in waves with his hand stroking her back.  
As strong and independent as she was, only Mulder could hold her whole in his arms, her body, her soul, her beliefs and pride. He was a soft bed after a long day, hot bath and a good book to take her mind of yet another unsolvable case, and she let herself dive into the comfort of a man who shared and cared, like no one ever cared before.  
She snuggled closer with a hug of thanks, no words or kisses required. The boys knew, they didn’t have to hide from them, so Mulder held her against his chest and droned on, and she felt him relax with each swipe of hand weaving a pocket of stillness around them.  
A sense of movement broke the trans, and opening her eyes, she saw Frohike with a polaroid camera and a silent question in his eyes.  
She smiled and let him take a snapshot.  
_Mulder will keep it in his wallet for many years to come._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [a cuddle selfie](https://msrpolaroidproject.tumblr.com/post/178103907706/i-had-a-number-of-cuddle-selfie-requestsi-aim-to) from MSRpolaroidProject


End file.
